Hetalia Mamma Mia Crossover
by Sweetberry771
Summary: Hetalia Crossed with Mamma Mia! I used canon and OCs for each cast member. It did this for fun. Enjoy
1. Honey, Honey (Elsa sends the letters)

Author's note: Okay so I must explain this. I somehow got this idea in my head about a Hetalia crossover with Mamma Mia. Like the Rapunzel crossover. I was going to dismiss it but it just kept with me. Seeing 'Mamma Mia! Here We Go Again' kind of sealed the deal. Enjoy.

* * *

Everything was still and quiet one summer night in Ny-Ålesund, Svalbard. There was still a cold chill in the air, yet it was manageable. It was a beautiful place, overlooking a large glacier. Sparse in reasonable distances of each other were holiday cabins that had been built by hand - mainly by a woman named Hazel Monae.

Hazel had worked on maintaining the unknown peaceful holiday location for almost 20 years; all while raising her daughter alone. For the past few weeks, she had been busy with organising and planning said daughter's wedding. Only the locals and Hazel's old friends/bandmates Alison Grey and Elizaveta Héderváry were attending.

That night, Hazel's now 20-something daughter, Elsa Monae was walking to the only postbox within the cabins' proximity. She wore jeans, hiking boots and a long-sleeve t-shirt. Although she had Hazel's orange-blond hair and fair skin, her eye colour was a strange mixture of purple-blue, hazel brown and green. Her mother had jokingly called the unique eye colour 'Aurora Borealis' after the Northern Lights.

In Elsa's clutched hands, there were three letters. The first one was addressed to a man named Lukas Bondervik, who lived in Oslo, Norway. Another was for a Mr Arthur Kirkland who lived in London, England. The final letter was addressed to a man named Vladimir who lived in Transylvania, Romania.

The three men had known Hazel in the past and Elsa was determined to know more. She took a deep breath, looking at the letters for one last time before posting them. Hoping their answer would be a yes.

* * *

It had been a rather dull day for Lukas Bondervik as he worked alongside his cousins at the business that was owned by their family. It was simple. He was the brains, Berwald was the handyman, Matthias was the brawn, Tino was the inventor and young Emil, his little brother, was trusted with the task of testing the product and provide feedback.

Lukas' train of thought was changed when a small brunette woman, who he knew as Tino's fiancée handed him a letter. He read it and almost did a double take at the name signed at the bottom.

"Hazel.." Lukas read to himself. He hadn't heard from her in 20 years and now she had invited him back to Ny-Ålesund for her daughter's wedding?

Lukas made up his mind, he was going to go back. He owed it to both himself and Hazel to not only make amends but also to finally tell her something he never had the chance to tell her. That he still loved her. He always had.

Luckily, all of Lukas' colleagues and family understood.

* * *

Vladmir had just finished doing a Gothic Literature tour of Transylvania's oldest and most famous buildings when he got his letter. He read through it, his red eyes beaming at the name signed below.

"Hazel Monae...It would be nice to see her again. And Alexander can always take over my tour guide duties" Vlad reasoned.

Within hours, Vlad had packed some things and left to catch a flight to Norway to take a boat to the quiet town of Ny-Ålesund.

* * *

After calling his office that he would be on holiday leave for a few days, Arthur left his house to hail a taxi. He was uncomfortable with the thought of leaving his two adoptive brothers, Alfred and Matthew home alone - more so Alfred rather than Matthew.

Matthew's girlfriend, Amber had assured that she and her mother would check in on them often; they would call if there was any problem.

In the taxi, Arthur pulled out the letter and re-read it.

"Hazel Monae, I don't hear from you in 20 years and now you send me an invitation to your daughter's wedding? ... I guess this may be a blessing in disguise..Thanks, I guess" Arthur mused.

* * *

That following morning, Elsa ran along the dock boardwalk to hug her two friends who had just arrived by ferry. She hugged them upon greeting. "Ronnie! Hiromi!" She cried happily.

Veronica Beilschmidt, also known as 'Ronnie' by her two friends, was a tall German girl with blond hair and blue eyes. She wore jeans and a dark sweater, along with high boots. She naturally towered over her friends.

Hiromi Honda was a small Asian-American girl with soft cherry red hair and brown eyes. She wore a long t-shirt with a cute sailor bow at the front, a skirt, leggings and sensible shoes.

The three greeted with their usual chant. "We're…Ronnie, Elsa, Hiromi! Best friends in each and every way!" They cheered.

"I'm tough!" Elsa remarked.

"I'm tall!" Ronnie stated.

"I'm tiny!" Hiromi added.

"So watch us rock today!" All three cheered.

Hiromi and Ronnie both admired the engagement ring Elsa wore with pride. "That's nicer than the ring my father got my mother…don't terr him I said that" Hiromi noted, her slight Japanese accent could be heard.

"Lucky. Kevin did really well, didn't he?" Ronnie stated.

Walking up the boardwalk in between Ronnie and Hiromi, Elsa spoke. "I'm really glad you two are here because…I have a secret and only you two can know" she admitted.

Hiromi blushed with shocked look on her face. "Ersa! Are you..?" She asked.

Elsa laughed. "No, I'm not pregnant. I think I finally found out who my dad is! Remember how when we were little and whenever I asked about my dad, Mor would say that it was a summer romance and he'd left before she even found out she was pregnant with me?" She stated.

Ronnie and Hiromi nodded.

Elsa pulled out a brown leather book from her brown satchel bag. "Well, when I was cleaning out the attic the other day, I found this…the diary she kept the year she was pregnant with me" she explained, opening the book.

Hiromi wore a look of conflicting emotions - her curiosity and respect for privacy. "I don't think I want to hear this..it's rike we're invading her privacy" she mused. Hazel was like an aunt to her and Ronnie.

Ronnie smirked. "Well, I wanna know and I don't care about damn privacy! Not since Dad and Uncle Gil walked in on me doing some weird stuff when I was 15" she remarked.

Ignoring the protest from Hiromi, Elsa started reading. "'July 29th…or should I say, the best night of my life? Lukas sailed us over to Ny-Ålesund. We found the most beautiful forest I had ever seen. We danced all night. The night got better when Lukas kissed me. And dot, dot, dot.'" She read.

"Nani?" Hiromi asked, confused.

"Dot, dot, dot. It means they did it. Right there in that forest" Elsa answered.

"Holy Berlin Wall! Go, Hazel!" Ronnie cried in disbelief.

Elsa giggled as she looked back down at the passage. "'Lukas is the one. I know he is. Everything with him just feels right. I've never felt like this before in my life'" she continued reading.

* * *

As the three walked back to the main cabin where she and Hazel lived, Elsa read more and more diary passages. Learning about her mother's two other boyfriends at the time; Arthur and Vlad. The passage about Vlad was about how fun he had been and how his sense of adventure kept her mind off Lukas, who had left after it turned out he was engaged to a Belarusian girl called Natalya. The passage about Arthur was about how kind and understanding he had been. Just like with the passage about Lukas, there was a 'dot, dot, dot.' - much to Elsa and her friends' excitement. They hid the diary in Elsa's bag just as they ran into Hazel.

"There are the bridesmaids" Hazel joked. She was in her usual jeans, hiking boots and a blue blouse. She put down her toolbox to embrace Ronnie and Hiromi. "My goodness, stop growing so fast, you two! You all sound like you're having fun already" she noted.

"We are" Hiromi answered.

Hazel sighed wistfully. "I used to have fun.." She reminisced.

"Oh, we know" Ronnie remarked. Earning a confused look from Hazel.

As soon as they were inside, Hiromi asked the most important question. "So which guy is your dad? Rukas, Arthur or Vrad?" She asked.

"I don't know.." Elsa admitted.

"Well, which one did you invite?" Ronnie asked.

The look on Elsa's face answered the two - she'd invited all three. "Oh my god! Seriously?" they both gasped.

"Well, I can't write to a stranger 'Please come to my wedding, you might be my father', can I? I wrote the invitations so they think it was Mor who sent them. And as I hoped, they said yes!" Elsa giggled.


	2. Alison and Elizaveta (Vixens Reunion)

Elizaveta and Alison fumbled around the ferry for a good 25 mins before they found seats. They were going to Ny-Ålesund since Hazel had the idea that they pull off a mini-concert just for Elsa's bachelorette party. They thought of Elsa as family - she even called them 'Auntie Liz' and 'Auntie Allison'.

Alison had dirty blond hair and magenta eyes. She wore a green jacket, dark top, jeans and boots. She also had a satchel bag.

Elizaveta had long brown hair and green eyes. She was dressed in more elegant winter clothing and carried a big brown bag.

"Excuse us…my mother needs a perch" Alison joked.

Elizaveta scoffed. "Mother, my butt. We're the same age, you cheeky rat" she reminded Alison in her firm Hungarian accent, who only snorted with laughter as they sat down.

One of the elderly female passengers recognised Alison and held up a familiar book.

"Look, Alison! She's got your book!" Elizaveta crowed.

Alison's smile faded a little as she knew what the book was; it was her self-help book that she'd written to help those in a mid-life or existential crisis get their 'mojo' back. "Oh" she remarked sheepishly.

The older lady handed the book to Alison to sign. "Grete." She simply stated, pointing to herself.

"Grete.." Alison repeated as she signed the inside of the book cover. _'Bloody hell..why did even I write this book?'_ She asked herself.

* * *

Much to Lukas, Arthur and Vlad's collective disappointments, they had just missed the ferry for Ny-Ålesund.

"Bugger!" Arthur cursed.

"You can say that again" Lukas agreed.

Vlad and Arthur went to examine the ferry schedule billboard. Neither of them knew how to read it; it was in another language.

Looking around for a back-up idea, Lukas caught sight of an unused boat. The last time he'd sailed was 20 years ago. After making sure the boat was stable and functional, he hopped aboard to set it up for the voyage. The boarding clerk had already seen that Lukas held a sailing licence so he wasn't technically breaking the law. And if anyone asked, he could show the sailing licence as proof and explain the situation.

"So when's the next ferry?" Arthur asked Vlad.

Vlad scanned the schedule billboard, which was in Norwegian. "Mandag" he stated.

"What?" Arthur pondered. He checked his translation dictionary, only to find out it meant Monday. "Bollocks" he muttered.

"Yeah" Vlad agreed.

"Hej!" Lukas called Arthur and Vlad over. "We can take this boat!" He remarked.

Vlad chuckled, impressed that Lukas had thought of such a thing.

Arthur looked vaguely horrified. "Are you insane?! That's illegal" he protested.

Lukas smirked slightly. "Not if you have a sailing licence and a valid reason..take my word for it" he answered.

Both Vlad and Arthur then got on the boat.

With ease, the Norwegian used his sailing expertise to captain the boat out of the harbour and towards the direction for Ny-Ålesund.

Once out at sea, the three introduced themselves. Arthur recognised Vlad for his travel and tourism articles.

Vlad noticed as Arthur got out his letter. "Bride's family or groom's?" He asked.

"Bride's. The thing is, I've never even met her. I haven't heard from Hazel in 20 years then this letter arrives out of the blue.." Arthur admitted.

"Interesting coincidence, neither have I" Lukas agreed.

"Same here" Vlad admitted.

* * *

Hazel expertly parked just as she saw the ferry stopped by the dock. She smirked at the arrival of her best friends;- Alison jumping from boat to dock while Elizaveta waddled on the ramp, trying not to fall in the water.

"Come on, Your Ladyship!" Alison joked.

Hazel leapt from the Range Rover and rushed over to the beginning of the deck. She stopped as her two friends were the only ones on the dock. "Well, look at what the storm brought in!" She called out.

The three old friends then struck diva poses.

"For one night…!" Alison shouted.

"…And one night only..!" Elizaveta continued.

"Hazel and The Vixens!" The three women yelled as they ran towards each other for a group hug. They then leapt back to do their signature dance. "Vixens! Forget the light! Sleep all day and kick ass all night!" They chanted.

"Jeez..what in Napa is all this?" Hazel teased, indicating Elizaveta's nice clothing.

"Divorce number three! With that Austrian guy again!" Alison remarked.

"Rodrich? Jeez…poor guy will be broke by divorce number six" Hazel joked.

"This time..no more getting back with him" Elizaveta stated.

Hazel snorted. "You always say that, Liz" she reminded the Hungarian as she walked with her friend to her jeep. Ready to drive them back to the cabin.


	3. Money, Money, Money (Hazel's Grievances)

Hazel drove along the slushed down road for the main cabin, enjoying a rather comforting, familiar kind of conversation with Alison and Elizaveta. Until Liz changed the topic.

"You know, they'll be some rather attractive, eligible men at this wedding…" Liz stated.

Hazel groaned, already knowing where the conversation was now headed. "Not this again, Liz!" she muttered.

Alison snorted. "Here we bloody go! Marriage number four!" She crowed.

Liz made a sound of disbelief. Why were Hazel and Alison constantly jumping to conclusions when it came to this sort of thing? She'd wondered that for years. "Not for me, for Alison. Now that her book is doing so well, she's got everyone….and their grandmothers busy getting their 'mojo' back. It's time you found Mr Right" she explained, turning to look at Alison.

Hazel rolled her eyes at the words 'Mr Right'; after all the only man who came close to being her 'Mr Right' already belonged to someone else.

Alison snickered. "Oh please! Boring!" she remarked.

Hazel snorted in amusement; her best friends' bickering about relationships and marriage always made her glad that she had never gotten married or been with another man for 20 years. Liz kept remarrying the same man who had been her university sweetheart while Alison refused to get into a relationship, claiming that she was exercising women's rights. They were just as bad with relationships as she had been. "Some role models you two are for Elsa! Ms Three-Time-Divorcee and The Single Pringle over here" she teased.

Alison cackled proudly. "You got that right! I'm the lone she-wolf!" she joked.

Hazel shook her head in amusement. "God, it's good to have you two here" she remarked.

* * *

Meanwhile Elsa was doing the adjustments for Hiromi and Ronnie's bridesmaids dresses.

The garments in question were a lovely white and purple. They had an elegant bodice with a loose flowing shirt. Hiromi's dress seemed too loose on the tiny Asian-American girl while Ronnie's was a little tight at the chest, due to the pins Elsa had put in the needed places.

Soon, Hiromi's dress had the necessary adjustments to fit her perfectly. "Just wow, Ersa..you are a sorceress" She sighed hopefully.

"I know, right? Everything will be perfect. The music will play, Kevin will be waiting for me at the alter…and my father will give me away.." Elsa agreed.

Ronnie smirked, remembering that Elsa had told her and Hiromi that she had invited all three of Hazel's old flames who were Elsa's possible fathers. "Better be a wide aisle, then.." She remarked.

Hiromi gasped in shock.

Elsa poked Ronnie with a pin in slight retaliation, making the German girl gasp in disbelief. "Ow, I was joking!" Ronnie muttered.

"I'll know my dad when I see him, Ronnie…and everything will fall into place" Elsa stated, unaware of the events that would transpire the moment she would meet the three possible fathers.

* * *

As Hazel slowed the jeep to a stop outside the main cabin, Alison glanced over at her. "So when are the happy couple flying the coop?" She asked.

Hazel sighed. "I can't be too sure. Elsa wants this traditional white wedding…she and Kevin are making all sorts of arrangements regarding the preparations. Soon she'll be away on her own adventure.." She told her two friends.

"How fabulous" Liz gasped.

"Yeah, but do you really want her to, Hazel?" Alison asked.

Hazel looked ahead as she tried to come up with the answer Alison expected. "Well, I want what's best for her" she answered. She then looked at her friends with a playful expression. "Helvette ikke! (Hell no!)" she remarked with a slight grin.

"Good luck with that, she's as stubborn as you are" Alison sassed.

* * *

Alison and Liz heaved a sigh of relief after climbing the rocky dirt path up to the main cabin; Alison sat on the nearest stool to recover herself. Hazel was the only only unfazed by the trek, having done this on a day to day basis.

Elsa rushed out her room, leaning over the upper floor bannister. Her eyes lit up when she saw Liz and Alison. "Tante Alison! (Auntie Alison!)" she cried.

Alison lifted a hand to wave to Elsa. "Hey!" She greeted, her tone mixed with energy and tiredness.

Elsa then jolted for the stairs.

Liz's mouth widened with surprise at how much Elsa had grown up since she and Alison had last seen her. "Oh my god! Elsa's gotten so beautiful! She looks so much like you!" She gushed to Hazel.

Hazel merely smirked proudly; she knew for a fact her daughter took after her. Although she never told Liz and Allison about Arthur and Vlad, they always thought that Lukas was Elsa's father.

 _'Then again, Elsa does technically have a fair bit of Lukas in her...as well as Arthur and Vlad'_ Hazel mentally reminded herself.

As soon as she was down stairs, Elsa ran to give Alison a big hug. After the hug, Alison squished Elsa's cheeks. "You get more beautiful like your mother every time I see you" she fussed.

Liz gave a quirky smile. "I bet you don't remember me.." She said playfully.

Alison snickered. "Not if that plastic surgery is putting her off" she joked.

Elsa laughed as she hugged Liz. "Of course I do! Tante Liz, you haven't changed a bit!" She replied.

Hazel sighed wistfully as she hugged her daughter. "Min lille jente...her whole life ahead of her (My little girl)" she said mournfully.

Elsa squirmed free. "Mor! I'm getting married tomorrow, not joining a convent!" she remarked.

Liz and Alison laughed.

"So feisty. Like a true Vixen" Liz complimented.

Alison slung and arm around Hazel. "Like mother, like daughter, ey Hazel?" she stated as Hazel showed them upstairs. As well as introducing her old friends to Kevin, Elsa's fiancé - a lanky blond boy with green eyes and a sweet smile.

* * *

Later on, Alison was rummaging through Liz's suitcases while Liz was in the shower. _'Oh, blimey..Liz has packed for a world tour! It's just a bloody wedding. then again, this is Liz, she goes overboard all the time and I can't stop her. So I may as well make fun of her.'_ she thought. She then took out a pair of white underwear. She looked over at Hazel, who was opening some windows to aerate the room. "Hazel!" She called, getting the redhead's attention. "Does she wear it or floss with it?" She joked as she flung the underwear like a slingshot into the bathroom. (Note: I couldn't leave this comedy gold moment out! It's why Alison fits the role of Rosie perfectly)

Hazel laughed; she and Alison always loved to rile Liz up at the worst times.

"Floss you! Stop going through my suitcases, Alison! You cheeky rat!" Liz shouted from the shower, more angry at Alison rather than Hazel.

Hazel remembered something. "Hey Liz! The thing is.. about the toilet…if it doesn't flush right away, leave it for a few minutes then come back and it should flush" she informed the Hungarian woman. "Nothing works properly here, except for me. I've been running and managing these cabins by myself for 16 years and I have never had a day off!" She ranted as she passed Alison to open another window.

Only for the shutter to fall off and startle a local as it landed next to them.

"Beklager! (Sorry!)" Hazel called down.

The local just shrugged it off and carried on walking. Like it was the most normal thing in the world.

With a frustrated look, Hazel went down to retrieve the fallen shutter. She worked countless hours to support herself and Elsa for almost 20 years. But no matter how hard she worked, the payoff was so little for those like her who did so much while other people got more payoff, even if they did so little. On top of that, some parts of the main cabin and the guest cabins were falling apart and she had to be the one to fix it. It infuriated her; she had only kept going for Elsa's sake. She planned to break this rather cruel cycle of unequal distribution. One way or another. But at least she could rely on Liz and Alison to keep her sane.

"Rich cat's world, my ass!" Hazel muttered as she went back up to have a few drinks and a heart-to-heart chat with her two best friends.


	4. Mamma Mia (The three Fathers)

After a long walk up from the dock, Lukas, Arthur and Vlad finally found themselves outside the main cabin. They were so entranced by the vast yet beautiful view, they didn't realise that Elsa had caught sight of them. There were too many memories of this place.

Carefully setting down a crate of logs, Elsa found herself staring at the three men. As soon as she was upright, she cleared her throat. "Can I help you gentlemen?" She asked, getting their attention.

Vlad was first to greet Elsa. "Oh, hello! I'm Vladmir but everyone calls me Vlad! We're here for the wedding!" he stated cheerfully, his crimson eyes gleaming with mischief.

"My name is Arthur Kirkland" Arthur replied in a manner he usually used at the office. His green gaze stayed firm.

"Lukas Bondervik" Lukas simply answered. The normally serious demeanour that was usually in his purple-blue eyes was replaced with a look of curiosity; Elsa had a sense of familiarity after all. "You were expecting us, weren't you?" he asked.

"Ja (Yes)" Elsa answered in Norwegian, quickly shaking off her confusion; she thought she would know right away which of the three was her real father but she had been wrong. She still didn't know who it was.

Lukas, Vlad and Arthur then realised why Elsa seemed so familiar; she was Hazel's daughter. After all, she looked so much like her mother did over 20 years ago. "You're Hazel's daughter, aren't you?" Lukas inquired. Much to his relief, Elsa gave a nod in confirmation.

"I thought there was something familiar about you.." Vlad agreed.

"Ah yes…Ella, was it?" Arthur guessed, trying to rack his brains as to what name had been in the letter.

"Elsa" Elsa corrected the British man.

Lukas' eyes briefly flashed with a look of amusement. He knew that Hazel would give her daughter a Norwegian name. He had done the same when his son, Erik was born. He looked over at Elsa; she reminded him so much of how Hazel used to be 20 years ago. "Hazel chose a good name…" he stated.

Arthur cleared his throat. "Do you mind showing us to our rooms? We'd like to get settled in before the big reunion" he asked.

* * *

Elsa quickly ushered the three men around the main cabin to a large shed in the back area. She opened the large doors and led them to an upper part that was sturdy enough to be an emergency room.

Lukas raised an eyebrow.

Vlad merely chuckled as he made himself comfortable.

Arthur had a look of pure confusion. "What's going on? I thought Hazel knew we were here?" He questioned.

Elsa then admitted the truth. "I sent the letters…Mor doesn't know anything. I mean, she's been such an incredible mother for all these years and I've heard her talk about you guys and the good old days so I thought to surprise her by inviting you.." she told the three.

Luka's expression became stern and serious; the last time he had been in Ny-Ålesund, things had ended badly for him and Hazel. "Elsa, I can't be here. The last time I saw Hazel, she told me she never wanted to see me again" he remarked.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "That was years ago. She's gotten over it by now!" She counter-argued; her response shocked Lukas. She then took a step back to look at the three men. "You guys haven't been here for years…surely there was a reason that you came back. Like…a siren's song brought you here?" she stated, hinting to why she had sent the letters.

Soon Vlad and Lukas were laughing. While Arthur managed a bewildered but amused expression.

"You're something else, you know that? You're just like your mother. Glad my Erik hasn't met you, he'd never recover" Lukas pointed out as he started to recover; Elsa reminded him perfectly of how Hazel would easily make him laugh.

Elsa grew curious after Lukas had mentioned the name 'Erik'. "You have a son?" She asked him.

"Ja, a 14 year old. One day, I'd like to bring him here. And my brother, Emil" Lukas replied.

"Like you used to bring Mor?" Elsa asked again.

After convincing the three to stay in that shed without her mother's knowledge, Elsa went off to find Ronnie and Hiromi.

* * *

Later on, Hazel had come into the shed to store a few things safely for Elsa's wedding, which was going to be the next day. She heard a strange clutter upstairs. Stealthily, she climbed up the ladder to the upper part of the shed. Lifting up the trapdoor slightly, a look of shock crossed her face as she immediately recognised Lukas, Arthur and Vlad. She quickly and quietly lowered the door down.

Hazel rushed over to the shed doors and shut them. She crossed her arms as she looked up towards the roof of the shed. "What the hell are they doing here?!" She asked herself. How she hated the bubbling pain she felt in the pit of her stomach when she remembered them or the fact that she didn't know which of them was Elsa's father. She had gotten on just fine without them!

It was definitely worst of all to see Lukas, considering that they had gotten into a fight the last time Hazel last saw him. She swore she'd never let her past catch up to her, not now that she had raised her daughter while managing to be as vague as possible about the identity of Elsa's father. She wondered if she ever did learn from her mistakes; she thought she had. Did Elsa knew they were here? She hoped not.

Hazel knew she had to confront her former flames right this instant. Using the nicks in the brickwork, she climbed up to the roof. She wasn't sure what to feel at the moment. She was pissed that they had all come back without her knowing, but also sad since a small part of her had missed the good times she'd had with Lukas in particular, confused as to why they were here, just so many things at once. Quietly she opened the latch door that sat in the middle of the roof tiling. Unfortunately, her careful attempt to jump into the door had been poorly timed so she ended up falling, landing on an old mattress Vlad was setting up.

Lukas couldn't resist a slight smirk. "You always had a talent with making an entrance, Hazelnut.." He remarked.

Now there was a nickname Hazel hadn't heard in years; 'Hazelnut' was an affectionate nickname Lukas had come up with for her a long time ago. Her nickname for him had been 'Lukie'. That was before she'd found out about Natalya. Hazel then sat up to glare up at her old flames. "I better be hallucinating. You idiots better not be here!" She warned.

Vlad chuckled. "Need me to pinch you, Hazel?" He teased.

"Helvette ikke! You keep your hands to yourself, Vladimir Ducovic!" Hazel scolded.

"Close but wrong!" Vlad laughed as Hazel's guess of his last name was wrong yet again. (Note: With Romania, I plan to do a running joke that no one knows his last name. Everyone guesses but are never right. Just thought of it as being a fun little personal detail to his role in the crossover, since I can't remember if he had a last name in the actual series. So I'm merely poking fun at myself)

Arthur cleared his throat. " I bet you don't remember me.." He stated.

Hazel let out an exasperated sigh. "Artie..it really is you!' She remarked. Last time she'd seen him, he had green, red and blue dye streaks through his blonde hair. He'd also wore dark ripped jeans, a 'Sex Pistols' band t-shirt and black Doc Marten boots. How he'd changed so much.

"Yes, I've certainly changed a lot. You haven't changed that much.." Arthur said sheepishly.

Hazel jolted to her feet. "What the hell are you guys doing here?" She questioned.

Vlad grinned, remembering what Elsa had talked about earlier - not to tell Hazel that she invited them; so he had a perfect alibi. "I'm writing a new travel article!" He stated.

"My company encouraged me to take a spontaneous holiday" Arthur answered. What was true was that he had never once taken a proper holiday in 20 years.

Funnily enough, Hazel could see that Lukas was struggling with a response. She crossed her arms. "What about you, Bondervik?" She asked firmly.

"I just wanted to see the village again. You know what it meant to me" Lukas simply replied.

After a moment of confused silence, Hazel regained her composure. "Well, you can't stay here. Uh, a local girl's getting married and there's so much to do as it is. I'll call the ferry captain to see if he can take you back to the mainland tonight.." She stated as she went to leave via the trap door. She wasn't going to tell them about Elsa, for 20 years they didn't know she existed and Hazel was going to keep it that way.

Lukas rose an eyebrow. "Hazel, I borrowed a boat. How do you think we got here?" He reminded her.

"Good, use it then. And anchors the hell away from here" Hazel remarked as she climbed through the hatch.

"Oh, Hazel?' Vlad called.

"It's good to see you" all three stated.

As soon as she was outside, Hazel let out a frustrated sigh. "What the hell am I going to do now?" She asked herself as she went off to go talk to Alison and Liz.


	5. Dancing Queen (The Vixens' Groove)

It came to a surprise to Alison and Liz when Hazel ran past them with a look of distraught on her eyes. Following her, they found her quietly crying in the bathroom next to the outdoor bar where the two had been drink tasting earlier.

The two women looked at each other, knowing that Hazel needed comforting. They came to either side of her; Liz on the left, Alison on the right. They instinctively rubbed her shoulders reassuringly. The last time they had seen Hazel this distraught was 20 years ago when she had found out Lukas had been engaged. They did what they could to try and cheer her up, ranging from tissues (a lot of them) to Liz giving her a rather forceful swig of her cocktail.

Hazel took a breath. "It's her dad" she told her friends.

"Whose dad?" Liz asked in confusion.

"Elsa's dad" Hazel replied. She saw the confused look on her friends' faces and she knew that she finally had to come clean about the identity of Elsa's father. "You know how I always said it was Lukas Bondervik…who had to go back to Oslo to get married? I'm not completely sure that Elsa is his….because there were two other guys around at the same time" she admitted.

Liz quickly went from shocked to what Hazel would call 'Liz's gossip face'; the Hungarian now wore a grin of amusement and her green eyes now gleamed mischievously. "Hazel Monae, you sneaky little siren" she chuckled.

Alison's reaction was more priceless; her facial expression was mixed with shock and amusement. "Why didn't you tell us?" She asked.

Hazel huffed. "Well, I didn't plan to see any of them again. Especially to find all three of them hiding in my old shed the day before Elsa's wedding!" She ranted.

Liz and Alison looked at each other with big grins on their faces. "The old shed?!" They asked excitedly. They ran for the old shed, with Hazel running after them to stop them.

* * *

Only when the three women got to the shed, no one was there. "There's no one here" Liz complained.

"Are you sure, Hazel?" Alison asked.

Hazel huffed. "Of course I'm sure! Do you two really think I'd forget my daughter's dads? There was Lukas Bondervik….Vladmir and Artie Kirkland" she answered as she walked out, Liz and Alison running after her.

"Do they know about Elsa?" Alison asked as she and Liz followed Hazel to the main cabin.

"No, I never told anyone about her but you two..Elsa can never know about all this" Hazel sighed.

"Well, maybe she'll be cool with it.." Liz suggested.

Hazel groaned. "Be real, Liz. You don't know what Elsa is like with this sort of thing. This will blow out of proportion. And the worst thing is that this is karma kicking me in the ass because I did nothing but run wild like a reckless harlot!" Hazel spat.

"Whoa!" Alison gasped.

"Hazel, you sound just like your mother!" Liz exclaimed.

Hazel glared at her friends at the thought of being compared to her own mother, who she hadn't spoken to since she got pregnant with Elsa 20 years ago. "I do not!" She denied.

Alison and Liz doubled into laughter as they countered that their friend was indeed like her estranged mother.

"Whatever happening to you, Hazel? You used to be the life of the party!" Alison remarked.

"Yeah, you were the queen of Rock and Roll! And Metal! And all sorts of music!" Liz agreed.

Hazel rolled her eyes. "I grew up when I had Elsa" she stated.

"Well, time to cut loose one last time!" Liz countered.

"SOD IT IF THEY CAN"T TAKE A JOKE!" Both Liz and Alison shouted. They proceeded to dance along to the radio, singing along to the song.

Hazel watched her two friends, bemused at first. Then she slowly smiled. She stood up to join them in their antics. Their dancing found them by a fjord.

Hazel shoved her friends in the water before doing a cannonball jump after them. The three of them laughed like mad women.


End file.
